


Встреча

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Сохраняя в сердце хоть одну привязанность, теряешь право быть "никем".





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> 1) У Обито и Дейдары разница в возрасте меньше, чем в каноне.  
> 2) Очень вольная фантазия на тему этого арта http://fastpic.ru/view/98/2017/1105/d6314b38b7fcfd9a8cc2098058060b76.jpg.html

— Эй, ты спишь? — кто-то дёрнул его за рукав рубашки.   
Обито вздрогнул и только сейчас заметил, что сидит с закрытыми глазами.   
— Что? — он открыл глаза.   
Голову на мгновение повело, мир вокруг пошёл рябью, но тут же успокоился и принял привычные очертания. Обито с силой потёр виски.   
— Спать надо ночью, а сейчас — день, м, — заявил стоящий рядом с ним мальчик. С виду лет трёх-четырёх, светленький, глазастый, волосы стянуты в забавный хвостик на макушке.  
— Мама так говорит? — улыбнулся Обито.  
— Нет. Дедушка. Зачем ты спишь днём?  
— Я не спал. Просто… задумался.   
— О чём? — малыш наклонил голову, отчего выбившаяся из хвоста прядка свесилась на левый глаз.   
— Да так. Я уже и не помню, — сказал Обито и с удивлением понял, что в самом деле не помнит. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к узловатому стволу дуба, слушал шум листвы над головой и… и…   
— Не думай больше, — сказал малыш, для надёжности снова подёргав его за рубашку. — А то мне скучно одному.   
В воздухе одуряюще пахло яблоками и свежескошенной травой, но этот запах не казался навязчивым, резким, а напротив, умиротворял.   
— Ты что, потерялся? — спросил Обито.   
— Нет, я играю, м, — без тени сомнения заявил малыш.   
— А во что ты играешь?  
— Запруду строю. Хочешь, покажу?   
Обито кивнул. Он поднялся с земли, не глядя сунув ноги в сброшенные сандалии, когда сквозь ил памяти внезапно проступило кристально-чистое воспоминание. 

_Ему одиннадцать лет. Минато-сенсей впервые взял их команду на настоящую миссию — далеко за пределами деревни. Им было поручено охранять торговый караван. Не простой, конечно: в тюках торговцев лежали отнюдь не рис и морковка. Однако простым крестьянам нанять шиноби далеко не всегда по карману. Торговцы оружием — совсем другое дело.  
Они прибыли в Ивагакуре около полудня. После наспех проглоченного обеда Минато-сенсей отпустил их на пару часов погулять, прежде чем придётся снова выдвигаться в путь — уже с другим караваном.   
Рин захотела прогуляться по местному базару — посмотреть, какие лекарственные травы здесь продают, Какаши с демонстративным вздохом согласился её сопровождать, а Обито остался один на площади. Он чувствовал себя лишним и очень одиноким, пока из кустов жасмина не высунулась испачканная землёй и травяным соком мордашка. Голубые, как небо в знойный день, глаза с интересом оглядели его. Точнее, один глаз — второй скрывала неровно подстриженная чёлка.   
— Я там запруду стою, м, — сообщил незнакомый мальчик. — Поможешь?  
Как и ожидалось, эта мелочь не смогла ничего толком сделать. Когда они вышли на берег узкого, всего в несколько ладоней ручейка, течение уже уничтожило большую часть заграждения, состоявшую из кое-как скреплённых глиной камней.  
— Нам понадобятся всякие ветки, палки, какие найдём, — сказал Обито. — Те, что потолще, будут сваями, из остальных мы сделаем каркас. И ещё камни.   
— А глина?  
— Глина тут бесполезна, вода её сразу размоет.  
— Глина полезная, м! — малыш сердито нахмурился.   
— Ладно, глиной мы потом замажем оставшиеся щели, — решил Обито.   
Они так увлеклись строительством, что он чуть было не пропустил момент, когда настала пора уходить.   
— Ну, всё, — Обито встал, отряхнул колени и с затаённой гордостью окинул взглядом растущее озерцо. Получилось совсем неплохо. — Мне пора. Дальше давай сам. Тебе остаётся только укрепить берега и следить за тем, чтобы не появлялись новые дыры. Справишься?  
Малыш выслушал его очень серьёзно и согласно тряхнул хвостиком.   
— Ага, я справлюсь, м.   
— Кстати, — спохватился Обито, — а как тебя зовут?_

— Как тебя зовут? — эхом призрачных воспоминаний повторил он.  
— Дейдара, — как когда-то в прошлом, сказал малыш. И так же, как тогда, поспешно отдёрнул от его руки свою руку.   
По загривку пробежал холодок. Обито поморщился, пытаясь ухватить метнувшуюся по краю сознания мысль, но не удерживая её. Так проскальзывает сквозь пальцы солнечный лучик. Так сквозь пальцы скользят солнечно-золотые пряди.   
Солнце стояло высоко в небе, чистом и ясном. Неподалёку от них через дорожку проскакала, распушив тёмно-рыжий хвост, упитанная белка. Подбежав к ближайшему дереву, она ловко взобралась по стволу и исчезла среди ветвей. Парк выглядел спокойным и мирным, но Дейдара был слишком мал, чтобы гулять тут одному. Должно быть, его дед задремал, пригревшись под полуденным солнышком, пока внук исследует все ближайшие кусты. Да, наверняка так всё и было.   
— А где сейчас твой дедушка?   
Дейдара пожал плечами. Насупился.  
— Отдыхает где-нибудь неподалёку?   
— Нет, он далеко, м.   
— Ну вот, а ты говоришь, что не потерялся, — с облегчением выдохнул Обито. — Пойдём найдём его.   
— А запруда?  
— А потом — запруда.   
Нужно было убедиться, что старик не сходит с ума от беспокойства, обнаружив пропажу слишком шустрого внука.   
Парк оказался не просто большим — огромным. Дорожки извивались, переплетались, перетекали одна в другую, но ни разу им не встретилось одно и то же место. Спустя какое-то время уставший Дейдара начал потихоньку отставать.   
— Ну же, потерпи, осталось совсем немного, я уверен, — Обито ободряюще улыбнулся и снова протянул ему руку. Дейдара поколебался, но на этот раз всё-таки взялся за неё. На его ладони, в узкой расселине безгубого рта, мелькнул кончик розового язычка. Обито осторожно сжал горячие пальцы, показывая, что ничуть не боится. 

_На груди у Дейдары тоже был рот. Грубые нити швов пересекали бледную плоть, делая его похожим на шрам. Обито никогда не спрашивал, с какой техникой он связан. Отчасти потому, что Дейдара всегда приходил в ярость при упоминании этого рта, отчасти потому, что боялся услышать ответ. Он слишком долго прятался за маской, слишком часто говорил, что он никто. Теряя себя, теряешь всех, кто был тебе дорог: у того, кого нет, никого быть не может.  
Он должен был понять, должен был догадаться, ведь он же видел глаза Дейдары… Кто-кто, а Учиха Обито должен был распознать за ненавистью — отчаяние.   
Он снова не успел прийти вовремя. Трудно остановить вскинутый в замахе кинжал, но ещё труднее сделать это, когда кинжал уже опустился.   
В этот раз он даже не бежал, ибо понял замысел Дейдары лишь за мгновение до взрыва.  
Мир стал белым.   
А потом чёрным._

— Эй, ты чего? — встревоженно спросил Дейдара.  
Дейдара с куцым хвостиком на макушке.   
Дейдара с перемазанными глиной ладошками.   
Помнил ли Обито, ставший Учихой Мадарой, этого мальчишку из Ивагакуре, когда отправлял Акацки за лучшим подрывником страны Земли? Вспомнил ли его Тоби — злая пародия на того, кто когда-то строил вместе с этим мальчиком запруду?  
Как же ему хотелось, чтобы нет. Если бы у него оставалось ещё хоть что-нибудь, он всё отдал бы за это. Но он не знал. Сколько грехов лежало на его совести, он помнил их все до единого, однако этого — не знал.   
А впрочем, есть ли разница, с закрытыми глазами наносишь удар или с открытыми.  
Он попытался шагнуть вперёд, но споткнулся, запутавшись, откуда они пришли. Всюду, сколько хватало взгляда, по обеим сторонам дорожки пламенели соцветия паучьих лилий. 

_Шинжу зацвёл.  
Кричали люди.   
Белое.  
Чёрное._

Обито сглотнул и зажмурился, пытаясь разогнать морок. Единственным ощущением реальности было тепло чужих пальцев в его ледяной ладони.   
Он висков до затылка прокатился свинцовый шар. А потом прокатился обратно. На один миг все воспоминания спутались в единый клубок, и земля вдруг показалась далёкой-далёкой, а собственные ноги — неуклюжими ходулями. Он вспомнил ощущение от кости, пробившей грудную клетку прямо напротив сердца. Боли не было — только холод. И пустота, расползавшаяся от сердца, поглощавшая его.   
Поглотившая его.

 _Темнота._

Он просто перестал существовать, а потом кто-то дёрнул его за рукав, и…  
— Ты чего, м! — крикнул Дейдара. Его голос дрожал, в нём отчётливо слышались слёзы. В ладонь Обито впились маленькие острые зубки.  
Цепь воспоминаний замкнулась, с сухим щелчком сцепляя последнее звено с первым. Но цепь — это не всегда оковы, иногда она бывает оружием. Обито глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Дейдаре.   
— Тш-ш, ну что такое, — сказал он, присаживаясь перед малышом на корточки, — всё хорошо. — Я здесь, я с тобой.   
Несколько секунд Дейдара молчал, стиснув кулачки, а потом обнял его за шею, обеими руками вцепляясь в рубашку.   
— Ты не помнишь, твой дедушка не говорил, когда придёт за тобой?  
— Он не придёт, — пробормотал Дейдара ему в плечо. — Я же сказал, деда ещё там, — оторвавшись от Обито, он махнул рукой куда-то вниз.   
Обито усмехнулся. Долго же до него доходило. Всё правильно. Тем, кто пока не ступил на порог, нечего делать за гранью.   
Они отправились дальше, медленно и бесцельно, как если бы просто прогуливались. Впрочем, именно это они и делали, а потому через некоторое время повернулись и пошли в другую сторону.   
Дейдара рассказывал, что где-то тут, неподалёку, есть ручей — большой, почти речка. Там на отмели можно накопать отличной глины. Из неё лепятся такие хорошие паучки! А ещё он умеет лепить сову, настоящую, с крыльями.   
А потом, после очередного поворота, они вышли к воротам. Невысокие опорные столбы оплетал плющ, словно стремясь скрыть их под собой. Одна из изящных кованых створок была приотворена.   
Дейдара замер на месте и следом за ним остановился Обито.   
— Ты знаешь, что там? — тихо спросил он.   
Дейдара покачал головой и сделал шаг назад, прячась за его ногу.   
Обито задумался. Можно вернуться обратно в парк. Дальше гулять по дорожкам, которых здесь, кажется, не меньше тысячи, любоваться цветущей сливой, найти ручей и посидеть на его берегу, слушая плеск воды. Быть может, встретить кого-нибудь ещё, кому он не успел сказать самого важного. Здесь хорошо и наконец-то тихо. Тишина не вокруг, она — в его сердце.   
Ему не будет скучно, ведь Дейдара останется с ним. Они снова построят запруду, на этот раз с начала и до конца вместе, отыщут новый сорт глины, самый чистый и прочный. А когда стемнеет, найдут уютную полянку, растянутся в густой траве и будут болтать обо всём на свете. Небо усыплют звёзды, а где-то совсем рядом запоют цикады.  
А можно уйти отсюда и отправиться… куда-нибудь ещё. Здесь хорошо, но это место — как остановка в пути, возможность перевести дыхание, чтобы двигаться дальше.   
— Может, посмотрим, что там, вместе? — предложил Обито Дейдаре.   
Тот посмотрел на него, немного подумал и кивнул. В голубых глазах светилась настороженность пополам с любопытством.   
— Ладно. Только не уходи без меня, м.   
— Ни за что, — Обито подхватил малыша на руки и выпрямился.   
Там, за воротами, их ждёт неизвестность. Эта дорога может оказаться интересной и наверняка окажется трудной, но она — Обито был уверен — не станет повторением прошлого пути. Он шагнул вперёд. В конце концов, они оба никогда не умели отступать.


End file.
